


Christmas Epilogue

by Thuri



Series: Getting to Know Yourself-verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Thomas/Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Thomas and Virgil have been together for several months now, and Thomas has introduced his sides to his friends. His life is going very, very well.





	Christmas Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks to my amazing beta, BFF, and queer platonic life partner, RandomSlasher. Without them this wouldn’t exist.

Thomas closed the door behind Joan after laughingly reassuring them that  _yes_ , he could finish the clean up on his own. He smiled to himself as he locked the door and turned the porch light off before turning back to survey his apartment.

It was...well. It was a  _mess_ , but he didn't really care. The party had been a huge success, his friends had had a good time, his sides had seemed to, too (for the most part, he knew he'd have to check in later to be sure, but that could wait until morning) and best of all, Virgil had actually sung with him.

Virgil had been terrified leading up to the party, ever since Thomas had asked him to do a duet. Terrified, but determined to go through with it, to make his boyfriend happy. Thomas had done work of his own--in preparing the song, yes, but also in helping Virgil cope with the fear, helping them both be calm enough to perform.

Thomas had thought, at first, when it was finally their turn, that Virgil might not be able to manage it. He'd been pressed in tightly against Thomas's side, his face almost hidden when Valerie had finished her rendition of "All I Want for Christmas is You" and yielded the floor. Thomas had turned, whispering softly to him. Comforts, logical arguments, reminders they were among friends, assurances Virgil did not have to do this, rational reminders to fight back the fear.

It had worked, eventually, though Virgil didn't do more than uncurl from against Thomas, shifting to face him, leaning his forehead against Thomas's. Thomas had smiled, leaning in to give him a soft, gentle kiss, before giving Jamahl the go ahead to start playing.

"I really can't stay…" Virgil's first line was soft, almost inaudible, but Thomas's answer of "But baby it's cold outside!" was strong, sung directly to Virgil, and it seemed to give him courage. 

"I've got to go away…"

Within a few lines the nervousness had dropped away from both of them, and by the second verse Virgil was flirting as openly as Thomas had ever seen, while Thomas knew he had a massive grin on his own face. Their voices blended well, Virgil's surprisingly higher than Thomas had first thought--but then he'd deepened his speaking voice quite a bit to appear intimidating, and was no longer doing so.

Then it had ended in an enthusiastic, passionate kiss and Virgil's smile, still shy, but wider now as he blushed and accepted praise.

Thomas's grin widened as he padded barefoot into the kitchen where Virgil was washing a few of the cups that hadn't fit in the dishwasher. Thomas slipped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind, burrowing his face in Virgil's purple streaked hair. "Mmm, hi."

Virgil chuckled softly. "Hey."

Thomas grinned, kissing the back of Virgil's neck, feeling him shiver softly. "Want to forget about those until tomorrow?"

Virgil laughed again, but shut off the water and turned around in Thomas's arms. "You're the one who's gonna have to explain it to Logan, but sure," he agreed, his arms sliding up around Thomas's neck and pulling him close as he leaned in for a kiss.

A kiss that lasted for rather a long time, a kiss that tasted like peppermint and eggnog and Christmas. A kiss that warmed Thomas's heart--and yeah, a few other portions of his anatomy, as well.

He sighed, when Virgil finally pulled away, eyes opening slowly. "I love you," he murmured softly, looking up into Virgil's face.

Virgil ducked his head, a blush spreading over his pale cheeks as his bangs fell forward. But he smiled, too, that sweet, shy, heart melting smile Thomas had been lucky enough to see more and more often lately. "I love you, too."

"C'mon," Thomas said, lacing their fingers together and leading Virgil into the living room, turning off lights as they went. Soon the room was lit by only the glow of the Christmas tree and the flicker of a YouTube fireplace video playing on his TV, soft Christmas music playing over the pop and crackle of the flames.

Thomas tugged Virgil down onto the couch with him, the two of them cuddling up in the corner formed by the sectional. "So," Thomas said, as Virgil rested his head against his shoulder, tucking it in against Thomas's neck. "Was that as bad as you thought?"

Virgil wriggled in a little closer. "Worse," he said cheerfully, his sweater covered hands slipping around Thomas's waist. "Horrible, excruciating, impossible."

Thomas snorted. "Okay. Did you have a good time?"

"The best," Virgil confirmed, pressing a kiss against Thomas's neck. "Thanks...thanks for talking me into it. I know I was being kind of an ass…"

"Nah," Thomas said, resting his cheek against Virgil's hair, watching the flames dance on the TV. "You weren't. It was...it was a big step outside your comfort zone, I get that. I'm just glad it didn't blow up in my face," he added, ruefully. He'd been fairly certain Virgil would have a good time--he  _liked_  Thomas's friends, had even before all of this. And while yeah, he'd been worried about what they'd think of him, of the fact he was dating Thomas, Thomas had figured the only way to get past that was to prove none of his friends had a problem with it.

Sure, they'd been a little confused at first, but definitely more by the fact that Thomas's sides weren't just characters than by the fact that he was dating one of them.

"Dude, they're really  _real_ , so sure, date or boink or whatever with whoever you want," had been Joan's response when Thomas had nervously asked their opinion. They'd been more interested in how Thomas could summon the sides so completely that they could interact with the real world--not that Thomas knew. Nor had Joan or Logan been able to figure it out.

But Virgil had still been nervous, especially to see them all at once, to be a part of one of the parties he'd only experienced from inside Thomas's head before. Thomas still couldn't believe how brave he was.

"So am I," Virgil said wryly. He freed the fingers of one hand from his sweater cuff and laced them with Thomas's, squeezing lightly. "But it was fun. Terrifying, yeah. But fun."

Thomas laughed softly, pressing a kiss against Virgil's hair. "Sounds like a party, yeah," he agreed. "Mmm...I think I like this part better, though."

"Yeah?" Virgil asked, pulling back to look up at him. He looked smaller, without his hoodie, the slim lines of his shoulders more obvious even under the slightly oversized sweater. His eyeshadow had been more carefully applied than usual, eyes precisely lined, but it'd all smudged a bit now. Thomas thought he'd never seen someone more beautiful.

"Yeah," Thomas agreed, reaching up to cup Virgil's jaw, smoothing a thumb over his cheekbone. Virgil's eyelids fluttered closed for a moment, and he let out a soft, pleased hum, leaning into the touch. "Being here alone with you. I like this best."

"You are  _such_ a sap," Virgil accused, smiling again. He shifted, moving to straddle Thomas's lap, settling as Thomas's hands slid up his thighs, the rips in Virgil's jeans giving him all too brief contact with the soft, warm skin beneath them.

"Never...never claimed to be anything else," Thomas murmured, breathless now as Virgil looked down at him, leaning in for another kiss.

Thomas lost himself in Virgil, running his hands up under his sweater, caressing the soft skin of his back as he pulled Virgil closer in against him. They'd done this countless times since August, but it'd hadn't become any less potent, any less effective. Every kiss, every touch, every moment always left him yearning for the next.

And best of all, he could  _feel_ it was the same for Virgil. Feel just how much Virgil wanted this, too, how much it meant to him, how deeply it touched him. When they'd first been together, the impressions Thomas had received had mostly been vague, confusing. But not now. Not after the last few months.

Months during which Virgil had held back less and less of himself, until Thomas finally felt he was being trusted with the gentle, shy, kind, brave, and simply incredible soul behind the mask Virgil had worn for so long. And everything he learned just made him fall more and more in love.

"Sap," Virgil murmured again against his mouth, his lips curving into a smile Thomas could feel more than see as he rested his forehead against Thomas's, panting softly. "Bedroom?"

Thomas shook his head, gathering the hem of Virgil's sweater in his hands, pulling it up and off. "Here," he said breathlessly, admiring the golden glow of Virgil's skin lit by the Christmas lights. "Please?"

One side of Virgil's mouth quirked up in his lopsided smile and he nodded, leaning in to kiss Thomas again. "All right, here. Do you have any…?"

Thomas groaned in frustration. Because yeah, it'd been a good idea to hide the lube before the party, but he could've wished he'd been less thorough. "S'upstairs," he admitted, pressing soft kisses against Virgil's neck as he leaned back in.

Virgil chuckled, though it broke off on a gasp. "Figures. We gotta start thinking ahead." He leaned in for a long, deep kiss, leaving Thomas breathless when he pulled back. "You get naked, I'll be right back." Virgil didn't even walk, just sunk out right in front of Thomas, and a moment later Thomas heard his footsteps upstairs.

"Convenient," he murmured to himself, tugging off his t-shirt. He tossed it aside and pulled down his jeans and briefs together, just as Virgil came down the stairs.

He'd lost his own jeans and boots somewhere along the way, but had regained his hoodie. It was now all he wore and Thomas swallowed hard at the sight, his cock twitching.

"Hey," Virgil said softly, crossing over to the couch and once again straddling Thomas's lap, hissing when their cocks aligned, rubbing against each other.

"H-hey," Thomas groaned back, sliding his hands under Virgil's hoodie and pulling him closer, arching up against him.

Virgil groaned, pressing back down, his mouth closing over Thomas's. For long moments they kissed breathlessly, grinding against each other, until Thomas thought he might just finish from the heady rush of arousal and sensation flowing between them.

But Virgil pulled away, at last, sitting back. Thomas whimpered at the loss of his touch, breathing hard. " _Verge_..."

"Sorry," Virgil said huskily, not sounding it. "Soon. Just...in me?"

Thomas groaned, hips thrusting up involuntarily, even as his fingers closed around the bottle of lube Virgil held out to him. "Okay, okay, good reason," he babbled, urging Virgil up onto his knees. He squeezed a dollop of the thick, slick gel into his hand and set the bottle aside.

Virgil groaned when the Thomas's finger first breeched him, hips canting forward, placing his cock within reach of Thomas's mouth. Thomas took full advantage, flicking his tongue out teasingly over the head, before fitting his mouth over Virgil's length as he slowly and thoroughly prepared him.

Moaning, Virgil fell forward, hands bracing him on the back of the couch. The sides of his open hoodie hung down on either side of Thomas's head, blocking the light, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on working by touch.

By the time he'd withdrawn his fingers, Virgil was shaking, muttering curses under his breath at Thomas's teasing tongue. "Ready?"

"More than, dammit."

Thomas laughed, though it choked off when he wrapped his slick hand around his own cock, holding it steady. "Me, too."

Virgil grinned at him, one hand reaching down to join Thomas's on his cock as he sat back. He paused, just as the head of Thomas's cock pressed against him, and then...then he sank down, completely, engulfing Thomas in tight, perfect heat.

They rocked slowly together, then, the urgency easing somewhat now that they were joined. It would build soon enough, Thomas knew, build and quicken, until he was thrusting up hard to meet Virgil's movements, until they moved together to find their finish.

But until it did, there was this. The lights, the music, the fire. The feel of Virgil pressed against his chest, of Virgil's lips against his, of Virgil's body surrounding, accepting, protecting him. There was their hearts beating together, their breathing in sync.

There was the soft stillness of the night. There was this moment, and in it the promise of a thousand more to follow.

There was the greatest gift he'd ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
